Overshare
by phantom.ryder
Summary: [Shoujoai][Freesia x Jiyu]. The girls take a day off from school to do some old fashioned 'bonding' and the boys follow along to cause havoc as usual... why not... it's what they're there for XD


Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of characters used. All are licensed to their respective owners. I am not making any money through authorship of this fic.

--

Chapter One

--

The day had been a typical one for four young men… except of course they were suffering the serious lack of the loves of their lives…

Jiyu and Freesia were both away from school that day and of course their Knights in shining school uniforms covered in dirt just had to visit them. They could have, after all, been sick in bed for all the boys knew.

… They weren't but the boys showed up at their house anyway…

--

Being greeted by Mikage at the door, the four were informed by the smirking older woman that the girls were not at all sick in bed as they had thought but instead had been 'busy' with each other for the entire day.

"Sorry I can't help you out boys, but they're not even home right now," Mikage said before saying her goodbyes. "You just missed them."

--

The four boys then found themselves silently staring at the door…

"Hey boss, was it just us or was that some serious winking and nudging back there?," one of the monkeys asked.

"Yeah… we should probably just leave them alo… oh geez, there they go."

"Do you think they actually know _where_ they're going?"

"Well, that fact is questionable at best… sometimes I'm surprised those two are able to remember their names…"

--

"Right Shiro! We must now put to use our Jiyu/Freesia finding senses!"

"Our what?"

"Work with me here man, do you want to find them or not?!"

"Alright alright… Jiyu/Freesia senses… on!"

"Right, now lets close our eyes, and find those girls!"

--

_**An hour and a half later…**_

"Ok, I'm hot, I'm tired, my feet hurt and there's still no sign of them," Shiro said dejectedly.

"Are you sure you turned your senses on?"

"Are you sure we have senses at all?!"

Close by the two monkeys were sitting under the shade of a large tree.

"I wonder if we should tell them they've just been going around this tree in circles the whole time?"

"Maybe we should… this is getting pretty painful to watch."

A second later, Ban saw a sight that would usually have had him jumping for joy… except this time it didn't because his feet were too busy being covered in blisters.

"Hey there they are!," Shiro said.

"Yeah I know, I saw them too."

"Oh, sorry, I couldn't tell because you weren't jumping up and…"

"Shut up and follow them!"

"Right!"

The girls at that very moment were walking hand in hand while sharing a cool drink between them.

--

"Heey… why the heck are they holding hands?"

"Beats me, maybe its to keep the seedy guys away?"

"Right, well… it seems to us that they're attracting more seedy guys than they're keeping away."

"What was that monkeys?!"

"Nothing, nothing… geez always with the violence."

"Hey you fools! The hand holding, drink sharing girls are getting away!," Ban said as he ran after Jiyu and Freesia who were happily walking away, oblivious to the attention they were getting.

As the boys followed from a safe distance, they watched as the girls ended their relaxed stroll on the bank of a calm stream and lay down a picnic blanket before snuggling with each other.

--

"Aargh! What are they doing?!," Shiro asked. "It's like they're having a girl/girl romantic relationship picnic of sorts!"

"Wow, this guy's got the eyes of a hawk," the monkeys observed with matching eyerolls.

"That's like a romantic relationship picnic of sorts I always planned with me and Jiyu… (then Freesia)… except _I'm not there!,_" the blonde young man continued.

"Look, there must be some sort of absolutely normal explanation for this," Ban said as he tried to fend off a panic attack.

The two monkeys looked at each other, rather impressed their captain was keeping a surprisingly level head over the whole thing.

"They must have been taken over by aliens or something...," he finally decided, causing his two sidekicks to sport rather large sweat drops.

'Geez, thought too soon,' they added in their heads soon after.

--

"No wait, you're right, you're right!," Shiro said. "Girls wander off and spend time with each other like this all the time! It's called… 'bonding'," he continued, speaking the last word as if it was in an unfamiliar language.

"Yes of course! That's right!," Bantaro said. "I've heard that this 'bonding' is often done during 'girls night outs'."

"Umm, bonding or not… girls don't usually add strawberries and chocolate sauce to their list of picnic food," one of the monkeys said.

"Some do," Shiro said, once again trying to rationalize the situation.

"Most don't usually feed each other the previously mentioned strawberries and chocolate sauce," the other monkey said.

"Hey! What the hell are you people doing?!," Shiro asked in the tone of someone who had just thrown down his hat and was currently in the process of jumping up and down with arms flailing. "Stop trying destroy my alternate reality you morons! I _live_ there!!"

"Is he alright?"

"No… in fact I think he's having some sort of a mental break down. We should take him to the doctor later."

--

"You think he could be right about the friends thing?," one of the monkeys asked the other.

"Well that was a serious possibility about a second ago," the other replied.

"Why not now?"

… "The girls are kissing…"

--

Ban looked thoughtful for a moment (really, too thoughtful for his own good), before turning to Shiro.

"Hey… if we kiss, that might cancel out their kiss so..."

"What in the hell are you talking about?! Come any closer and I swear I will strike you down!"

"Umm… maybe we should give the girls some privacy now ok?"

"Why? People kiss in public all the time? … As annoying as that is," Shiro said, rather thankful for the monkey led interruption.

"Yeah, but… generally people don't…," the monkeys continued.

"Holy crap what the hell are they doing to each other now?!," Shiro asked.

"Run away! Run away!," Ban answered eloquently.

--

"Geez I told you boys to leave them alone! Now look what you've done to yourselves!," Mikage said as she opened the door to two panting young men and two more who just plainly looked amused.

"H-how could… how could this happen?!," Ban and Shiro demanded to know.

"How could you not have seen it coming? Seriously, they sleep in the same bed you know," Mikage answered nonchalantly.

There was then a slight pause in the conversation as two thuds signaled Ban and Shiro's heads hitting the floor. The two monkeys, helpful as always, bent down and started poking the two to 'check for consciousness.'

"Uh, oh… death by nosebleed. That can't be good," they said together.

"Hey you two! Don't just sit there poking at your moronic superiors… get the two idiots a towel or something!"

As the two monkeys ran out to do as they were ordered, Jiyu and Freesia ran through the door, both soaked by rain.

"Back from your date early girls?," Mikage asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"We were gonna stay out longer if it wasn't for the rain," Freesia replied.

"What's with the guys?," Jiyu asked, as she motioned to her passed out (not to mention still bleeding) friends.

"Oh them?," Mikage asked. "Well you know how you two have just come back on your date?"

"Uh huh," the girls answered.

"Well lets just say they've just come back from one of their own…"

--

AN: My one and only Jubei fic… I just needed to write _something _Freesia/Jiyu! Thanks very much for reading!! XD


End file.
